Percy Jackson & The Olympians: Pandora's Box
by PercyJacksonFreak101
Summary: This is a little story about Pandora's Box, this takes place after "The Last Olympian". This is in Percy's point of view.
1. Dreams and Drool

**Chapter 1**

Time for another day at Camp Half-Blood. I didn't dread going to classes like I did at regular school, because here, everyone is different. First, I had breakfast at my Poseidon table, alone. Then, I had cabin inspection by the Athena cabin, which was pretty easy since i'm the only one, then Ancient Greek class with my teacher/girlfriend, Annabeth.

"So this is why they call it Pandora's Box, even though it's really a pithos." Annabeth stated.

I really like having Annabeth as my teacher and all, but even with her teaching me, it was super hard to focus. I still had an hour to go. Might as well sleep. As I dozed off, I continued listening and a stream of Annabeth's words got caught into my dream.

"Pandora was scared of Zeus because she knew she had done something wrong. In the end, Zeus didn't punish her because he knew all a long that it would of happened..."

Just like any other time I fell asleep, the nightmare struck.

I was sitting on top of Mount Olympus, the gods were all present, including Hades. See, Hades is only aloud to visit unless it's the winter solstice or a big emergancy. I don't think it was the winter solstice, considering there was no snow on the ground, so it must have been a big emergancy, which did _not_ put me at ease.

"Settle down, we have a bigger problem at hand." Zeus' voice boomed.  
Then there was silence, all the gods and goddesses took their thrones and I wondered if I would get thrown off the top of Olympus, like Hephaestus, for being here uninvited. They never seemed to notice me.

"You all know why we are here. The defeat of Kronos has stirred evils that cannot be woken again. We would stand no chance against the greater threats. The Titans will retaliate, Prometheus has sent out a distress to all Titans for Pandora's Pithos." Zeus said in a defeated tone.

"We will fight." Ares suggested.  
"That would be a suicide mission." Athena rebuttaled.  
"We cannot fight the greater force, we would stand no chance." Zeus concluded.  
"However, if we can extract the danger that the Titans could bring, we could set this aside a little longer while we prepared. We must retrieve Pandora's Pithos."

Then the dream started getting blurry, Poseidon, my father, seemed to be looking right at me. He starred and winked, then I woke up.

Annabeth was starring right at me. I hope I hadn't drooled.


	2. Secret Meeting

**Chapter 2**

Shaking off the dream, I headed down to the beach for my free period. Usually I meet Grover, my best friend who is also a satyr, and Annabeth.

Neither of them showed up today, so I decided to take a little swim. The advantages of being the son of Poseidon ment you can breathe underwater and do all sorts of cool things with it. I swam to the bottom of the lake. I passed a few water nymphs, which waved at me as I went further down. Now, the lake wasn't that deep but even this amount of pressure would have killed any normal person. I sat at the very bottem. I think my best when I am underwater. The dream replayed in my head, I was trying to figure out what they ment. Last time, Prometheus had given _me_ Pandora's Box and then _I_ gave it to _Hestia_. I wonder where she put it for it to be in harms reach. What did they mean by evils have stirred and cannot be woken again? I had so many questions and I knew only one person would have my answers. I kicked off the bottom and sprung to the top. I came out dry as usual, I can will myself to stay dry, and headed up towards the big house.

"Hey Jackson!" Rachel said.

Incase you didn't know, Rachel is the Oracle here at Camp Half-Blood. Our old one was getting... well old.

"Hey." I replied with a wave and smile. I reached the steps and peered inside. No one was home.

"Hey Rachel, any idea where Chiron and, everybody else is?" I asked very confused.

"They are down near the forge." she replied.

"Thanks."

I took off back across the lake, past the cabins and arena, then I came to the forge. Everyone, and I mean pretty much everyone, was sitting around having a meeting. Without me. I didn't want to interupt, after all, they didn't invite me for a reason. I easve dropped for about 10 minutes, all I got out of it was;

"He...my class."

"...can't believe... now."

Finally I decided to knock on the door, Chiron saw me first and looked very nervous.

"Percy, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came looking for you." I said. I decide not to add that Rachel told me they were here, I didn't want to get her in trouble.

"Well, what is it that you need?" His face looked ten years older with that worried look on his face.  
"Can I talk to you in private?" I asked.

"Oh, yes, of course, follow me."

We were walking back towards the cabins and he continued to age in worry.

"So, Chiron, I had a few questions... I had a dream in cla-... last night.. um, and I was on Olympus with the gods." I said, hopefully he didn't catch my little screw up.

"They were talking about the Titans, and how they were a threat to them again because of Pandora's Box? I'm a little confused." I said.

"Percy, you must tell me everything about the dream, come, let's go inside your cabin and you can tell me all about it." He led me into my cabin.

I hadn't had many visitors in my cabin, so I was about to offer Chiron a seat, until I realized...well, he can't exactly sit in his centaur form. Thank the gods, I hadn't asked.

"So the dream Percy, you were on Olympus, then what?" He asked.

I told him about my dream, how they were on the alert for Pandora's Pithos and about the "evils that cannot be woken again". Something told me, he already knew about this. Maybe he could give me some answers.

"Hmm, yes. Prometheus. Titan of forethought, set out for Pandora's Box again, my only fear is that he is trying to reach it to unleash Hope." He said.

"Unleash Hope?" I asked confused, again.

"Percy, do you not listen to Annabeth's lessons, why, she gave the Pandora lesson today." he said concerned.

My face must have been beat red because he smiled and sighed.

"Well, I will talk to Mr.D about it and see what we can do to help them. After all, I'm not sure they're going to want demigods' help after what happened with Kronos." He said, then he turned towards the door and left.

So much for answering my questions.


	3. Forfit

**Chapter 3**

I caught up with Annabeth before dinner and she wouldn't tell me anything about their meeting.

"Sorry Percy, Chiron said to keep this to ourselves." she said looking sad.

"Why was every other head counselor there but me?" I asked, getting angry now. Then Annabeth stopped and turned to me.

"Percy, I don't kow whats going on or what's going to happen, all I know is that it isn't good for us." she said, then stormed off.

When I got into the Dinning Pavillion, I saw Grover sitting with Chiron and Mr.D.

I walked over to their table and Mr.D didn't look to thrilled about it.

"Peter Johnson, what could _you_ ever be doing at _my_ table?" Mr.D said.

"I came to speak with Grover." I said pointing at him. Mr.D sighed and muttered something, then told Grover to stay put.

"I think now is not the best time Peter, why don't you go sit at your, ever so popular table." he said, with just a bit to much sarcasum may I add. I huffed and rolled my eyes, then went back to my table, having lost my appetite. Zeus' punishment was putting him as the director of this camp, more like punishment for us. I ended up eating a slice of pizza and some green soda, that I still don't know the name of. Then a guy from the Ares cabin came in with a sign and put it in the middle of the pavillion. Not such a good idea, a sign with a bunch of dyslexic kids. From what I got out of the sign it said ; SARE BICNA FUSSE YALP, It took me about 2 minutes to read it properly ; ARES CABIN REFUSES TO PLAY. I rolled my eyes once again, the one night we have to be on the same team and they resign.. perfect.

I walked up to the Ares table and spotted Clarisse.

"Why'd your cabin forfit?" I asked.

"Forfit? Ares' never forfits!" she spit at me.

"Well from what I can read, that sign says you refuse to play?" I asked.

"Refussing is different then forfitting, Jackson!"

"Why aren't you playing then, this is the only night we're paired up." I said in disbeilf

"That's none of your buisness! You can go in it alone." she yelled.

I don't think I've ever seen Clarisse this mad before... and i've seen her pretty mad. But with my ADHD kicking in, I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

"If you don't play, it'll only be me. I am the only Poseidon kid here!" I yelled back,

"Stop yelling at me Jackson!" We were just both yelling back and fourth, everyone in the pavillion was starting to stare at us.

"Don't you all have something better to look at?" Clarisse said to the crowd, then got up and left.

"Way to go Jackson, you really did it this time." Some Ares kid said.

Unbelievable.. I didn't even know him.


	4. I Take A Dip In The Creek

**Chaper 4**

It was time for capture the flag and I have no idea why I didn't just forfit like the Ares cabin, because I was the only one against the Athena and Aphrodite cabin.

Mr.D probably wanted to see me suffer, so he didn't pull me out of the game.

I sat in front of my flag and waited to hear the sounding of the game. Nothing.

I went forward a little bit and still nothing..

"INCOMING!" a boy yelled.

I turned around and saw a green flamming bomb. Greek fire. I jumped out of the way and landed in the creek.

"Sorry Percy" Jake Mason called out. Behind him Will Solace and Michael Yew snickered.  
"What are you guys doing?" I called out.

"Helping you of course." Jake said.  
"Thanks."

"No problem, now lets go kick some Athena butt." He said.

The Hepheastus and Apollo cabin followed my lead into the Athena and Aphrodite territory.

"Let's split up and get that flag. It'll be on Zeus' fist, like always." Will said.

We all agreed and split up, I went off by self toward the Labyrinth.

Malcolm from the Athena cabin came up behind me and started chasing me.

I drew Riptide and I turned to fight him.  
"I see you've got back up Jackson." Malcolm said with a smirk.

"Yep, ready to get your butt kicked?" I said, teasing him.  
We fought and he got a lucky shot in my chest. It would have been smart to wear chest armour. If I had knew I would actually be playing, maybe I would have.

He pushed deeper into my chest so I stumbled backwards.  
"Come on Percy, I thought you were a better fighter then this. No water no fight?" Malcolm pushed me on and on. I ran to the creek and to my surprise, I fell in. I never remembered the creek being this deep. It ran right over my head.  
I tried going up but I couldn't, then I took a few steps forward and felt something at my feet. I couldn't believe it. It was Pandora's Box. Pithos, whatever. I picked it up and finally I was aloud up.

"What you got there Percy?" Malcolm asked.

"Uh.. where's Chiron.. I think this needs to get to him." I said.

"Come on, that's just an exuse not to fight, put the jar down and let's fight." he pryed.  
"No no, you can go ahead, this needs to get to Chiron."  
The conch horn blew, of course we lost. Again.

The Athena and Aphrodite cabin were celebrating and I still had no idea how the heck I got the box. Annabeth ran over to me and she looked like she had just seen a ghost.  
"Percy! Where did you get that?" she asked in shock.

"Uh, I know this might sound crazy, but that creek is really deeper then it seems."  
"You got it from the creek?" she asked.

"Well, yeah. It was deep, well over my head and it wouldn`t let me up until I picked it up." I said solemly.

"Maybe, it was ment for you to find it." she guessed.

"Maybe, give me a minute will you?" I asked.  
"Sure, I'll be with my cabin." she said.

"Oh and by the way, congradulations."

I think I saw Annabeth Chase blush.

"Thanks." she said, smiled and left.

I walked along the creek and checked if it was really that deep. Nope, wow, ADHD, dyslexic, now i'm hallucinating too?  
"Don't fret Percy Jackson. This was ment to return to you. Keep it safe, it no longer is with me."  
"Who?" I turned around and saw nobody.  
"Great. I can add schizophrenia onto my list now too."

"Who are you talking to?" A new voice said behind me.  
"Oh, Chiron! Did, Annabeth tell you?" I asked.

"Yes. What were you saying moments ago?" he asked.

"I think Hestia was here. She told me that this wasn't safe with her anymore, and for me to take care of it. Maybe you should?" I asked.

"You should listen to Hestia, she knows what is best for it, keep it safe."

He walked away and left me alone.  
I don't know why everything was so mysterious these days, but I need some answers, straight answers, not these half answered ones that only leave me with more questions.


	5. Underwater Help

**Chapter 5  
**

That night, I had one dream.  
This image was blurry the whole time which got my really mad. It was Hestia sitting at her hearth on top of the mountain near Lukes house. The first time I had met her, she looked the exact same.

"Percy, I cannont be here for long. I have returned the jar back to you. Prometheus had given the jar to you, hoping for temptation to get the best of you. So you did the noblest thing, gave it to a goddess. However, I can no longer hold this for you. The Titans knew where it layed and have been causing me trouble. I hope you can keep it safe. Good luck, Percy Jackson."  
The dream faded and it switched to somewhere underwater.  
"Brother! Brother!" a voice called.  
"Tyson?" I asked.

"Yes brother! It is me! I am working and can't talk. I call you in the morning!" he said. Then everything faded. What a weird dream?

I woke up in the morning freezing cold. I hit the showers and went to breakfast.  
Today, I would confront Annabeth and get her to tell me what's going on. I hate feeling clueless and helpless, especially when I could help them deal with whatever it was. After cabin inspection I had the rest of the day to myself.  
"Percy?"

"Uh, Yeah, hold on." I said. I put some clothes on and went to my door.

"Hey Pers, look I have been needing to talk to you for a long time."  
"What's up G-man?" I asked.  
"Well, I tried using our empathy link to tell you what's been going on, you've been kind of left in the dark, so I figured, let me help my main man out ya know?" he said.  
"Thanks Grover, so what's been going on?" I asked.

"Well, Chiron probably hasn't told you because he didn't want to freak you out, espeically since last night you found Pandora's thing, monsters have been attacking the boarder, Argon has had to stand out gaurd for a few days now. They said a quest is in sesion soon." Grover said,

"A quest?" I asked.  
"Mhmm, got any tins man, I'm hungry?" he started walking around my cabin looking for cans.  
"Ah, uh Pers.. you got a brother from a nother mother callin'." he said.  
I turned around and saw my Iris message was showing. Tyson had finally called.

"Uh yeah, Grov, i'll talk to you about this later? I want to talk to Tyson right now."

"Yeah no problem," he said and he left me alone with Tyson.

"Hey Tyson! How's it going down there?" I asked.

"Great! All the peanut butter I can get! I came to you in dream last night because of what daddy said." for a big guy, he looked pretty small way down there in my dads relam. Kind of lonely and sad.

"daddy said, Oceanus was plotting more plans. Things have been bad here. I want to come visit you brother!"  
"Yeah, I want to see you too buddy. What's been going on there?" I asked.  
"Oceanus sent Hyperion and Tethys to come for you. Father says watch out. The best place to put box is Underworld." The Iris message started fading.  
"Got to go brother! Listen to father!" he said goodbye and waved, and then was completely gone.

"The Underworld... The quest will be to the Underworld."


	6. Quest & History Time

**Chapter 6**

So to sum up what happened; I got a quest, and _lucky_ me, could you ever guess where _this_ lucky guy gets to go? You guessed it, The Underworld. I am not to thrilled to go back down there, you know what they say, "The first time could be the last time." My first quest was in the Underworld, with the help of my friends, I survived, and this may be my last quest, considering I'm right back where I started.

"You know the rules Percy. You can pick two friends to accompany you." Chiron said.

"Annabeth and Grover." I said immediately. Grover and Annabeth nodded in agreement, accepting my quest. I'm glad they did, I don't know what I would do without them.

"You will leave first thing tomorrow morning. I will help you pack your bag." Chiron said. To be honest, I still don't have a clue on what I am supposed to be doing in the Underworld. Even though I have had _some_ experiance going on quests for the camp, I am still clueless. Always have been, probably always will be.

I was in the arena practicing my sword fighting with my old buddy Riptide. I had never had many friends as a kid, or now really, so Riptide fit my best friend description. Always there for me, always came back to me when I threw it away, and it was always perfectly balanced in my hand. Three feet and five pounds of pure Celestial Bronze. Don't tell Grover about my bestfriend, he gets a little defensive.

I chopped of a dummy's head and moved on to the next one. I slashed it down and then I thought about Annabeth. The first time I had ever seen her, she was slashing down some dudes in practice...  
"Percy?" a voice called that I knew to be Chirons.  
"Has Anaklusmos done you justice?" he asked.

"Yeah, works like a dream." I said with a smile.

"I think after these years, it has claimed itself to you, so I thought you should know some of the history behind your sword." he said slowly,

"Anaklusmos, was owned by Hercules before you, he used it to defeat Ladon the dragon. One of your friends, Zoë Nightshade, that sword was her's before. She used to keep it in a hair pin, much like your pen. She gave it to Hercules. He said he had done it all by himself and had no help of Zoë what so ever, at that moment, while she faced the wrath of her father and sisters, she hated male demigods. After she joined Artemis' Hunters group, she became better, but the sword didn't do Hercules good for long." He paused.

"You see, Anaklusmos is designed for you, it draws it's power from the ocean, which works well with Poseidon's children. You may not remember, but Annabeth had told me about your incounter with Ares."

"Of course I remember. He fled." I interrupted him.

"Yes my boy, but what I was referring to, was that when you challenged the god, did he not put a curse on your sword?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah, he said 'it will fail you when you need it most..' " I told him.

"Yes. You must be careful with what you do to the gods Percy. You don't need any more enemies." and with that he turned away.

Once again I was left with my thoughts. The Underworld quest started tomorrow morning. I had a destination and that was all that I needed right now.

I was having the best dream of my life. Until, an old friend had to mess it up.

It was summer time at camp and no one had stayed for the year round part except for me and Annabeth. We were sitting on the firework beach looking out into the ocean.

"I can't believe i've been at camp for 10 years." Annabeth said.  
"Wow, that's a long time. I've only been here about half that, maybe." I replied.  
"What would this camp ever do without you?" She said, and turned to face me. I laughed.  
"Probably would of crumbled to dust by now." I said.  
"Well, I'm glad I have you here." She said, and kissed me on the cheek. Hopefully I wasn't blushing too much. I put my arm around her shoulder and we watched the sunset. It was the most beautiful night I had ever had, except for the fact that my dream was fading.  
"Percy? Percy, come on, snap out of your dream with Annabeth! I have important news!" a voice called.  
Then right in front of me, the curly olive hair and leather jacket and all. Nico Di Angelo.

"Hey where have yo-" I started to say but got cut off.

"Sorry Percy, I don't have time for this, I have to leave in about 5 minutes. Your quest for the Underworld, I'm guessing your pretty clueless about what's happening. You are going to go to the Underworld, find my father and he's going to tell you where and how to hide the pithos. Your not going to like this at all, but hopefully my father wont trick you. Keep an eye out, please. Trust my father, I will remind him that you are only there to do good. I have to go now. Bye and good luck!" he said in a rush, then my dream faded into nothing.


	7. Driving Across The States

**Chapter 7  
**

I herd the sound of grounding metal. I opened my eyes and found Grover standing over me chewing a tin can.  
"Oh Pers, your up, we gotta get going." he said.  
"Do I at least have time to eat?" I asked.

"Not really, but I got you some burritos from the dinning pavillion. Annabeth is waiting with Argus outside." he said. I sighed and rolled out of bed. Put on a fresh new pair of pants and a t-shirt. Grabbed my shield off the wall, my brother Tyson made it for me, and made sure I had Riptide. Grover already had my bag and was shoving me out the door. Like I did everytime, I said goodbye to my warm comfy cabin and bed.  
"Good luck Percy." Chiron said as we passed the main house.

"Try not to get yourself killed so much this time Peter Johnson, and your Iris messages. Annoying." Mr.D said. I was not surprised he said something like that. Going about my day, I reached the top of the hill and turned around to see the camp. Everyone was taking their time getting from point a to b. Sunday's. Everyone is relaxing on this beautiful sunny day and I'm going to go to the dark, creepy Underworld. That's fair.

"Do you have everything you need?" Argus asked the three of us. I had barley ever herd him speak.  
"Yep. Money, clothes, nectar, ambrosia, food. Check." Grover said.  
"Weapons. Check." Annabeth said giving Grover a look of disappointment.

"I don't understand. Why does the Underworld entrance has to be so far away from Manhattan?" Grover said.  
"It's better that it's further from Camp, then closer." Annabeth said. I really didn't feel like talking. I was tired and just plain cranky today. So I listened to them talk back and fourth about why the Underworld was half way across the States.

"But, we have to go across the United States! Literally. We have to pass 10 states!" Grover said.  
"If you think about it, in a couple of hours we will be in Kentucky. Then 5 more hours we would be in Kansas. Then maybe we will pull over and sleep then in the morning we can drive for another 10 hours and we'll be in Los Angeles 2 days max." Annabeth was thinking out loud again.

"Well, I don't think about it. I'm already getting hungry, they dont serve enchilada's in motels and 10 hours! I have to pee every 30 minutes!" Grover was freaking out now.  
"Don't worry, just go to sleep and it'll be done before you know it." Annabeth said. Maybe I should listen to her more often. Grover grumbled a few things then said;

"Fine. Sleep. I will go to sleep." Then he put his backpack on the side of the window and put his head down to sleep. I didn't want Annabeth to feel alone.

"So Annabeth, do you mind telling me a little more about this Pandora Box thing?" I said, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. She sighed and she started explaining it. Nice and slow.

"If you have listened to my Ancient Greek class instead of drooling you might actually know." she said, pursing her lips. Incomes my blushing once again.

"Zeus ordered Hepheastus to create Pandora as punishment to Prometheus for stealing fire and giving it to mankind. Zeus gave Pandora to Prometheus' brother Epimetheus, she had a beautiful pithos which she was ordered by Zeus to not open under any circumstance." she paused. Probably waiting to see if I had any questions, so I asked one.

"And, this evil thing was in the box?" I asked.

"It's not a box Percy. A Pithos, even a jar would do. It is in no way a box. And there was all sorts of evil in there." she said.

"How did all that evil fit into one small jar?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood. Obviously, she didn't find it funny, because she starred at me as if I had 7 heads. Which we have both seen before. She sighed and started up again.  
"Anyway, she opened it. Evil spread everywhere on Earth, monsters and everything. She tried to close it but pretty much everything escaped, except for an angel of Hope, her name was Astrea. She is still in the pithos today."

"So why would a Titan want to let an angel of Hope escape?" just as I said it, I answered my own question. Letting Hope escape ment bad new for us.

"Think about it. Let Hope get away, means to have no Hope. Not just Hope escapes though, all the evil that has been sent out from the pithos would never be able to be undone." she said.  
"So the Titans want to be able to keep that evil out, since they are the evil, they can work with it and try to take control of Olympus.." I said.  
"Yes, but they wouldn't try, they would succeed." Annabeth said, then she yawned.  
"Why don't you caught some sleep. I'll wake you up when we get to Kentucky." I said. Just like that, Annabeth closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
She must have been really tired. I stared out the window and wondered if I'd ever seen Manhattan again. We were just in the middle of Penssylvania. In about 3 hours tops, we would stop in Kentucky.


	8. Visit From An Eagle

**Chapter 8**

I woke up Annabeth and Grover when we reached Kentucky.  
"This is as far as Mr.D will let me take you." Argus said.  
"Thanks for the ride." Annabeth said and waved him off.  
Right where Argus dropped us off, a sign read;

"NAKSAS?" I asked.

"Kansas. 761 miles east." Annabeth corrected. I don't get it, I don't remember if she has dyslexia but she could read pretty well to me.  
"Hey, look. The bus station is right down the block." Grover said.

"Are we seriously going to take a bus again?" I asked with worry.  
"Don't worry Percy, this wont be like the first time." Annabeth reasurred me.  
We walked down the block and used some mortal money to buy tickets to Kansas.

"The bus leaves at 1 pm. We have about 40 minutes to do whatever." Annabeth said.  
"What should we do?" Grover asked.  
"Uh, do you guys find it weird? No monsters have attacked us yet." I said.

"We only left camp 4 hours ago Percy." Grover said.  
"I know, I'm going to go take a walk, see if anything is well, you know, weird?" I said.

I left them alone sitting on the bus bench. I took a walk down Harper road. Compared to New York. Kentucky didn't have much going for it. The only thing I saw was a man walking his dog picking up it's droppings.  
A few eagles flew by and that was about it.

I got a cold chill down my spine. Wait. Eagles in Kentucky? Not likely. I looked up again and saw it sitting on a telephone post. Riptide grew heavy in my pocket. I took it out just in case. Then the birds eyes glowed red. Just as it swooped down, I uncapped Riptide and slashed at it's legs. It screeched and soar upwards. It came down once again and I started running. No way I could outrun that thing, but I needed some time to get a good shot in. Just as it was closing the distance between us, I turned around a shoved Riptide right through the bird. It howled in pain and then came Annabeth and Grover.  
"Percy!" They both yelled.

"It's alright. He's dead. I think?" I replied. The bird began to dissolve.  
"Are you alright?" Annabeth asked.  
"What happened?" Grover asked.  
"Whoa, guys i'm alright, just a bird that had glowing red eyes." I said.  
"That wasn't just a bird Percy, that was the Stymphalian bird." Annabeth said.  
"We let you leave for not even 10 minutes and you get yourself attacked by Zeus birds." Grover said.  
Thunder rumbled through the sky. Grover looked like his enchilada was on fire.  
"Sorry..?" he said.  
"Let's just go wait for the bus. Together" Annabeth said.

So we walked down the street back to the bus station and wait for 20 minutes. The bus came and we boarded it. There was only one other person on with us, it was a little boy who looked pretty out of it.

We took two seats at the front, just incase we needed an easy escape. You learn when the second time comes around. The bus driver started the bus and drove towards Kansas. Annabeth leaned toward me and whispered so the boy couldn't hear us.

"What is our plan once we get to the Underworld?" she asked. Honestly, I had no idea. I was just going to do what Nica had told me, although he had almost gotten me killed once. I didn't know. Maybe now would be a good time to tell them about my dreams.

"I have no idea, but Nico came to me in a dream last night and he told me to trust Hades, he said we would have to hide it in the Underworld and that I may not like it." I said.

"Well, doesn't that sound encouraging." Grover said.  
"What else did Nico say?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing much really, I had a chat with Tyson though, he said Oceanus was causing my dad trouble again. He also said Hyperion and Tethys were after me and to watch out and to put the box-"

"_Pithos_." Annabeth said irritated.

"'_Pithos_' in the Underworld, that's where it was safest." I said.  
"Why would it be safest with the dead?" Grover asked.  
"If you think about it, the -" Annabeth started.

"Hey! We don't think about things like that, just give us the simple version." Grover stated.

"Fine. The Titans spent years in Tartaurs right? They are scared to be sent back down there again. So why go look for the place where you were trapped?" She reasoned.

"Oh, I see. That's kind of smart." Grover said.

"It's incredibly smart. Most likely the idea of Athena." Annabeth said.  
"Well whoevers, it was smart." I said.

We still had a ways left to go so Annabeth took out her laptop that Daedalus had given her and Grover took out some tin cans? The boy sitting on the bus was starring at him like he just saw the most weirdest thing ever. I don't blame the kid.

"What are you doing?" The kid asked Grover.

"I'm eating." he replied.

"Tin cans?" the kid said.

"Yes. I am starving, anything will do.." Grover said.

"Where are you heading?" the boy asked.  
"Uh, Los Angeles." Grover said.  
The boy glanced at me then Annabeth. A little to long, then moved his eyes back to Grover.  
"I'm heading to the Underworld." the kid said. Grover spat out his tin can,

his mouth dropped and his eyes bulged out of his sockets. Then he laughed.

"Aha! You can't be serious kid, there is no such thing as _'The Underworld'_." He teased.

"Ah, but there is. I am much older then I appear to be Grover Underwood." The kid said. Then my mouth dropped open.

"Ah, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Good luck on your quest with Pandora's Pithos." He winked and then started to glow.

"Look away!" I yelled. We all looked away and when we turned back he was gone.

"Who was that?" Grover said.

"I have no idea." Annabeth said in shock.


	9. Rotten Sows

**Chapter 9**

We go off the train in Kansas and it looked oddly like the Wizard of Oz. Something told me that on that bus, that god was Apollo. He always had a knack for helping demigods, and the last time I saw him, he was dressed like a hobo. But man, the way he starred at Annabeth bugged me so much. I hope I wont have to add another enemy god to my list.  
"Why couldn't this quest send us to Canada or something? It's much closer." Grove complained.

We walk a few miles before coming to Kansas' downtown. It was packed with people and we decided to keep a low profile. We bought some food at the market and continued our journey.

"I'm getting tired, can we stop soon?" Grove asked.  
"We have to keep moving." Annabeth said.  
"Pers, can't you call your Pegapack to pick us up?" he said. Wow, Grover had a good idea.

"Good idea, I'll get Blackjack." I said. I walked into the wooded area away from the crowd.

"Blackjack! Buddy I need you!" I yelled into the air.  
I waited for a few minutes, then called again. eventually I herd something.

_Coming boss!_ Blackjack. Good old truste stead.

_I brought some back up in case we got into an ugly fight boss._  
"Don't worry, we don't have anything to fight yet, we just need a lift as close to Los Angeles as possible. Think you can do that?"  
_Well duh, I'm a freakin' Pegasus.  
_"Alright, alright. Annabeth and Grover are waiting over there." I pointed to them.  
_Lets get goin' then boss.  
_We got on the Pegasi and made sure we had everything. Then we took off. I hated flying because of Zeus, but when I was on Blackjack I felt a lot better than when I was in a plane.

I don't know how many hours we flew, but the stars were up and it looked pretty darn good.

_Getting tired boss,_ Poor Blackjack.. I always over work him.  
_Eh, don't worry boss, I don't mind!_

"Good, were almost there, I think. Where are we?" I asked.

"Almost out of Colorado." Grover said.

"I can tell by the trees. It pretty much yells Colorado." Then he pouted.  
"Whats wrong G-man?" I asked.

"I miss my Juniper."  
"Ah, man, don't worry, you'll see her soon."

"What if I don't?" he said, I hope he doesn't burst into tears.

_Yeah, don't make him cry boss._

"You will, I promise. If anyone wont come back from this, it'll be me."  
"Not on my watch." Annabeth said.  
"Deffinetly not on mine, I'm your Saytr Percy, I will project you to the best of my ability." Grove pledged.  
_Peaches said we just made it into Utah boss._

"Thanks good Blackjack, maybe you could put us down on Big Water. Sounds like a good place to land." I said,

Blackjack took us down to Big Water highway and sure enough, there was a big lake right beside it. This should do. Thanks buddy.

_No problem Boss, call if ya need us, I'll be around.  
_Then he took off into the night sky with his PegaPack, as Grover said.

"This seems like a good place to camp?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I'll go look for some firewood for a fire, you guys get the tent going," Annabeth ordered. She walked on through the woods. I hope she is okay.

Me and Grover started to make camp. Putting up a tent was a lot harder then it seemed. Grover had to play his pipes to calm the wind since it kept knocking my tent over.  
"Finally. It's done." I pointed towards the tent.  
"Uh..." Grover said. Then on cue, the wind came and knocked my tent down.

I sighed and gave up for now.

"Grover do you want to try? I'm going to go see what's taking Annabeth so long."

"Sure, if you need help just call." he reminded me.

I hope nothing had happened to her. I walked deeper into the forest. I started thinking out loud.  
"How far did she go? What's taking her so long? How the heck could she see in this darkness anyways?"  
"It's called a flashlight." She said appearing in front of me. How stupid was I? Thank the gods it was dark and she couldn't see me blush. But I got the feeling she knew anyways.

"I was just on my way back, I found a lot of wood." she pointed to the sticks. Wow. A good seeker too. Boy am I lucky.

"Thats great, I just came to make sure you were okay.."

"Thanks, I'm good though. Let's get out of here, I thought I saw something pink." she gathered the sticks and started ahead of me.  
"Here let me get some." I tried taking some off her load but she pulled back.

"No it's okay I got it." she said.

"No no, let me help you." I insisted and we both pulled on the sticks sending them flying into the trees. She huffed and went to get them again. I'm so stupid.

_WOSH_, I turned around and saw a big, ugly, pink, fluffy thing starring at me.  
"REEEET" It sqeeked and opened it's mouth. Annabeth pushed me out of the way just as it blew it's poison gas at me.  
"Gah, thanks."

"No problem, let's get out! Theres a whole flock!" She said, and sure enough. Behind the pink ugly was about 6 more.  
"Clazmonian Sow." she said.  
"Classmo Cow?" I offered  
"Claz Mon E Anne Sow" she repeatted. What the heck were Clazmonian Sow?

They looked like enormous pigs with wings! Then it clicked. That was the ride I flew on during the battle of Olympus. I know how to deal with these things.  
I jumped on it's back and it flew away in surprise.

"Percy! What are you doing?" Annabeth called after me.

"Grover! He's crazy! Help him!" Annabeth yelled and ran out of the forest.

The other sow just looked up and retreated.


	10. Threats From The Water

**Chapter 10**

The pig was flipping out.  
"REEEEEEET" it sqeeked just as it smashed into an evergreen. I nearly got my face chopped off by a branch, if I hadn't pulled myself up. Huh, and I thought that the wall at camp was just a reason for Mr.D to see kids burn. It actually came in handy. I uncapped Riptide and stabbed through the sow.  
"REEEEEET" it bellowed in pain. This was one of my ADHD moments. I did something clearly without thinking it through. It disintegrated and what do you know? I'm still on the pig... For those of you who don't know, I have free fell from a pig with flamingo pink wings before.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I screamed. Then like old times, a big shadow came in to save my falling butt.  
_I gotcha, boss!_

Seriously, what would I do without him? Olympus would be gone without Blackjack.  
_Aw, don't make me blush, I didn't do it all by myself... haha well ya know.  
_"Thanks boy, just put me down with Annabeth and Grover." I told him.  
_Anything for you boss, should I go kick that piglets butt to next week?  
_"Naw, it's good, just stay out of trouble. Thanks for the lift.. and catch." I said as he put me down.  
"Percy! Are you crazy? What was that?" Annabeth said.  
"Yeah! Did you forget to take your ADHD pills or something man? You could have died! As your satyr, I am obligated to protect you no matter what, if you had died free falling from a pig I -" Grover was cut off.  
"I'm fine guys. I don't think the sows will be coming after us out here." I reasurred them.

Well the camp was set up and Grover did a much better job at putting up the tent than I did. It was pretty late and we needed to move as quick as possible.  
"Let's all go rest up, we have to move as soon as we can." We all went in to the tent, and passed out as soon as we hit the pillows.

In my dream I was in a dark room. It was freezing cold and chills were running everywhere up and down my spine.  
"Percy Jackson. We are coming for you." a chilling voice trilled into my ear.  
They stupid prey questions came to my mind like 'Who are you?' 'What do you want?' but of coruse I couldn't answer. Then an evil ice cold laughter just abot split my spine in two.  
"It will be very easy to find you. After all we are relatives." then the girl laughed again. I couldn't take hearing her laugh anymore. I wanted to jump off a cliff.  
"While my husband gets your father, I get to get you." she giggled and then exposed her face. It was simple, green eyes, like mine, dark hair and generally a pretty face. Until it got closer, and closer. It scared me. She was still laughing and then got so close it felt like I was inside her mouth. From that moment on, I knew it was the Titanide Tethys. One thing about being a demigod, was that, no matter how hard you study, ADHD, Dyslexic or not... you will never and I repeat NEVER understand the whole Titanide deitie Primordial thing. If you've ever herd of it and kind of get it. Congradulations because I sure don't. The dream faded like it did every time.

I woke up in cold sweats, shivering and wondering. Grover was snoring away and Annabeth was out like a light. I got up and went outside. It was almost sun rise from what I could tell. I was looking at the water and a face appeared in the waves. I was shaking so bad my legs felt like lead. I knew I wasn't in any danger because Riptide wasn't getting heavy in my pocket.  
"Perseus Jackson." the face tested.  
"Come forward." I followed her demand. I took myself as far as my shakey legs would let me go. I sat down near the edge of the water. What if this is Tethys? She said it's be easy to get me. Maybe it's because I'm always near water.. maybe it wasn't such a great idea to sit down beside an unknown face beside a river...

"Don't be scared of me Perseus, I am mearly your step mother." as if she read my mind.  
"Amphitrite." I said. The last time I saw her, Oceanus had gotten to the best of my father. I swore on the River of Styx to never let that happen again.  
"Yes. I am here to guide you and warn you." she paused for a little while. Then she formed into a nereid.  
"Tethys and Oceanus have enjoyed sending your father grief. Oceanus is also sending Thethys and Hyperion after you. They plan on stopping you from getting to the Underworld. Never have I seen _two _Titans come after one demigod." she said.  
"I'm not alone, I have daughter of Athena and lord of the wild, sayter with me." I corrected.

"Nether the less then, say away from the ocean and it's better to travel at night. The bain of Apollo is on your trail. If you should see Apollo on your journey, if he knew what was going on, i'm sure he'd aid you in your quest. Good luck Perseus Jackson. Your father and I are counting on you." she said, then disappeared into the lake. Great, so I had to stay away from what pretty much keeps me alive and travel at dark when that was only 8 hours of the day? Could the odds be against me anymore?


	11. The Sun Visits Us

**Chapter 11**

Just after the whole Amphitrite business, Annabeth woke up. She was coming out of the tent and she had her dagger in hand. Grover came out behind her and he was holding a stick... a stick.  
"Percy?" they called out. I ran around to the front of the tent. A wave of relief came across their faces.

"Oh thank the gods, he's alright." Annabeth said.  
"Yeah, sorry. Didn't mean to worry you guys. I just got a message from Amphitrite, I'll tell you when we get moving. Which we need to do... Now." I said.  
They starred at me for a few seconds then started packing up the camp. Now, this is what I call a well oiled machine.

The sun was just peaking over the peaks of Utah. I can't believe we only had one more state to cross to get to the Underworld and I was thankful we weren't near any water.  
"So you met Amphitrite?" Annabeth said. I told them what had happened and what she warned me of.  
"So, no light, no water?" Grover asked.  
"Mhm." I agreed.  
"We're in the sun right now, and just in case you haven't noticed.. we're in Salt Lake City!" while Grover panicked and I tried to calm him down Annabeth was reading a map. Then she sighed.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"Nothing." she replied. Then she hesitated.  
"Do you know how far Nevada is by foot from Utah? Not to mention that we have to cross Death Valley National Park once we get out of Nevada?" she said full of worry.  
"Death Valley National Park? Who names a park that?" Grover complained.  
"Don't worry guys, we'll find a way to get there, for once we don't have a time limit." I reminded them.  
"We may not have a time limit but I'd rather get to the Underworld before we get caught by a bunch of Titans." Annabeth stated.  
"Mmm, I'm going with Annabeth on this one Pers." Grover added.  
"Fine, if you guys want. We could take a plane to Los Angeles." I suggested.  
"I don't want to put you in danger. The whole point of getting there faster is to put you out of danger. Flying, does't exactly help us with you here." Annabeth said.  
Ouch? This is the times I resent being a son of Posedion because everything you do Zeus is watching and praying that you don't make it.  
"Look I'm sorry, it's not my fault. We will be fine on foot, we have enough money for a hotel or something." I said.  
"Hey, has a subway we can take to Las Vegas." Grover's eyes lit up.  
"It's only a 4 hour ride too! We have the money for that right? Then by tonight we'd be in Las Vegas. We could sleep, eat some nice enchiladas and hey, who knows, maybe even check into some famous hotel with celebrites! Oh, just not the Lotus..." as Grover day dreamed out loud, Annabeth was starting to like the idea. Then she stopped walking.  
"What's wrong Annabeth?" I asked her.  
"Do you guys feel something... something's wrong..." she said slowly.  
"What is it?" now she was starting to worry me.  
"I don't know. I just feel weird.. like it's coming from the sun.." she said.  
"Yeah, we're in the desert with one road and no where to run. I think we should get someone a little more populated.." Grover suggested.  
Then out of nowhere, a big ball of gods know what, came hurdling towards us from the sun. The others must have read my mind because all I thought was,  
"Hyerpion!" we all said together.


	12. Fun In The Sun

**Chapter 12**

**Oceanus (Titan) P.O.V**

"Prometheus!" I bellowed. Just then the tall man strode into the dark lit room and set himself across from me.  
"Yes?" he said.  
"Any word from the boy?" I asked.  
"No, last time we saw him, he was sleeping somewhere in Utah."  
"You haven't killed him yet?"  
"From what I've seen, we cannot kill him while he is with his friends."  
"Then kill them first!" the roar echoed in the room and poured down the hall. Just then Tethys came into the room.  
"And you." I pointed at her,  
"Can you not kill a boy of the sea while being a sea titanes?"  
"My dear, he is not that easy to kill. With Poseidon available to help him, he will not die. Just as Prometheus has foreseen. You must keep Poseidon busy for a times length. The boy has almost reached Hades." she attempted to reason.  
"We must release Alcyoneus. It will keep the children of Hades busy for some time. Since Kronos' fall, we must continue to occupy the bain's of our relatives." I ordered.  
"Tethys and Hyperion, go after that boy and if you shall have an encounter with a god, Hyperion... do not hesitate. Now go!" They left to abid my orders. I must have a word with Rhea.

I travelled to the base of . Enragged by the thought of the sneaky, filthy demigods who once thought destroyed my home. Atlas was still holding the sky from crushing the earth and I went deeper into the mountain and below sea level where I knew I could contact my sister, Rhea.  
"True Titanes of the Earth! Answer me sister, and help us win this war!" I chanted. The ground rumbled and I knew she had herd. Will she listen? She must.

"My brother. Oceanus, don't worry about my helping. I am raising the earthborns as we speak. I must be awakened. Stop the son of Poseidon from reaching the Underworld and I will awaken soon. If you fail. I will be lulled to sleep for an unknown amount of time. Do not fail our family again." then just how it came, it also went.

My obligation was to stop son of Poseidon from reaching the Underworld with Pandora's Pithos. Retrieve Pandora's Pithos and release Hope.

**Percy's P.O.V**

We were in the middle of nowhere... Literally. Utah was starting to become the desert of Nevada. Picture a movie where cowboy's would go to war. A few cactus' and a few balls of drag weed rolling around, and not naming names or pointing fingers, but someone kept sneezing everytime one flew by, and it got just a little bit annoying. Anyways, we were hiding behind the biggest rock we could find. Like that would hide us from Hyperion. Grover was panicking because we all thought we were dead and then everything went silent. Except for Grover.  
"Please don't let me die, oh please oh please gods, help us!" his chanting eventually stopped when we herd footsteps... and after Annabeth hit him.  
They both looked at me, from what I gathered, they wanted me to go see what it was. I took a peak from behind the rock and I saw him. I jumped back behind the rock and sent up a silent prayer to my dad.  
_Dad, please don't let me burn by Hyperion when I have water powers, that would be a waste of my talent._

As if my prayers were answered. Another ball of light came hurddling from the sun.  
"What is this?" Hyperion said.  
"Come on, you don't remember me?" another voice said.  
"Ah, has the time come already for me to defeat you?" Hyperion asked calmly. Then the rock was smashed. I could swear Grover was sweating out energy, because he looked like he was about to faint.  
"Hiding little demigods?" Hyperion said. His glowing yellowing eyes were almost impossible to stare at but once you look, it's hard to look away.  
Annabeth had to pull be out of the way of Hyperions fists.  
"Don't run from the wrath of The Sun Titan!" he bellowed. Just then I noticed the other man, it was Apollo! Now would be a great time to help, I thought.

"Afraid you can't beat me O' Mighty Titanes?" Apollo said with a smirk.  
That really pissed Hyperion off because he bolted after Apollo and he yelled something at us that sounded like;  
"Kool Aid?" Until Annabeth said,  
"Look Away!" did I realize what he ment. He evaporated and we all booked it down the Highway 80. We just made it past Grantsville and then you would never guess what happened next.


	13. Confused But Ready

**Chapter 13  
**

While we were running, behind us, a big pool of water started filling up the desert... You do not see that everyday.  
"Percy! Control your flow!" Grover shouted at me. It took a lot of effort not to burst out laughing in the middle of the crisis.  
"It's not me!" I yelled back. Over the rush of the water you couldn't hear very well. It kept creeping closer and closer to us. No idea how the next part happened but we stopped running and the water surrounded us, then a reptile? or so from what I could see, started circling us.  
"Shark?" Grover said.  
"No, it doesn't even have fins." I said.  
"Percy, can't you get any information out of the water?" Annabeth asked. I can talk to horses and fish like things, not water.  
"Does it look like I can talk to water?" I yelled. Annabeth gave me her best, do-you-think-im-stupid-look.  
"I ment, can you control this! And yes, with your powers, you probably can!" she replied. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the water. It was deifinitely salt water. It came East from the Great Salt Lake which was surrounding our whole Eastern and Southern side. As for the creature. It was not human and it was not an animal.  
"It's something dangerous that's all I'm getting." Grover said. Then a face started to appear in the water, but the waves crashing over it just made it disappear. A cold laugh filled my head.  
"Did you guys here that?" I asked.  
"You mean that creepy laugh... no." Grover said.  
"Guys! It's Tethys!" Annabeth said. The laugh shrilled again and I swear it could have killed me on the spot.  
"Going somewhere? Son of Poseidon. Daughter of Athena. Goat?" Tethys teased.  
"Hey! leave my friends alone! It's me who has the jar!" I said, hopefully it would buy them time to run and get away. She laughed.  
"Now why would I do that?" Then a surge of waves came behind us ready to crash. Luckily, I was able to divert the wave onto the face. Then it disappeared.  
"Guys, I can't fight water with water!" I told them. Then I had one of my rare ideas.  
"Fine! You got me, we could never fight and win agaisnt you. You are the Titanes of the water." I admitted.  
"Oh how... refreshing. Like I am to believe the son of Poseidon would surrender his friends. From what I've herd, your fatal flaw is loyalty." She pressed. Ignoring that, I tried not to let my ADHD get the best of me but ended up doing something really stupid. I took the pithos out from my bag and waved it in the air.  
"Hey ugly! Come and get it!" I taunted. She snapped her head towards me and came charging.  
"Percy! What are you doing?" Grover yelled.  
"Get ready to run!" I yelled back. I closed my eyes and forced the water to make a path for us to run through. Just like that, the water seperated and we ran for it.  
"Stupid demigods! Think you can get away?" She shrilled. I could only keep the path open for so long and Annabeth wasn't out yet. I forced and pushed with everything in my body to keep it open. Then she made it out and it crashed. I felt so drained and empty I could only run a few steps before I collapsed. The water hit me and I felt stronger but I still couldn't get up.  
"No! Percy!" They both screamed.  
Just then the face was approaching behind me with it's mouth opened. I knew if I didn't move then, I'd be in Tethy's mouth. I used everything I had and as the water surged through my veins, I made the water explode and then it fell like rain. The face was gone. So was my energy. I passed out and the last thing I herd was;  
"I'm going to get you, Percy Jackson."

"Percy? Wake up.. now. Nothing." Grover said.  
"Hmm, your drooling? Still nothing.." Annabeth said.  
"I'll go get some ambrosia and nectar. I hope he isn't dead." Grover's voice faded. Was I dead? I opened my eyes and saw an angelic face. Yup, I'm dead.  
Annabeth's eyes widened.  
"Oh Percy! Your alright." she said hugging me. I groaned.  
"I just got my breath back, let's not take it away again." I said smiling, hugging her back. She laughed. Man, I hadn't heard her laugh in a long time, it sounded beautiful, like the best lyre song Grover could ever play, but better.  
"How are you feeling? Grover is coming with some ambrosia and nectar." she reasurred me, but I wasn't scared. We were in a dark lit room. What I was wondering was; What happened? Where is Tethy? What's our next move? Please tell me my idiodic plan didn't make us loose Pandora's box? As if Annabeth read my mind.  
"You passed out from exhaustion but you got rid of Tethy for a while. Everything is ok." she said. Then Grover came rushing in with his hooves clanking on the metal floor.

"Hey! Pers! Your up! Welcome back to the living, eat some ambrosia." Grover practically shoved it down my throat. What would I do without them?  
"I don't know man, but you wouldn't get very far!" Grover answered.

"Haha, yep, I've been using our empathy link when you were out."  
"Oh, okay, well cut it out now. It's kind of creepy." I said laughing.  
"So how far are we?" that was the last question I asked.  
"We just got into Nevada. We had some... help." Annabeth said slowly.  
"From who?" Okay, now this was the last question.  
"A-" she got cut off by the one, the only;  
"Me." Apollo said walking into the room.

"You had a little accident when you fainted so I decided to help you guys out."  
"I thought you weren't aloud to help demigods directly?" I asked.  
"Are you saying you wanted me to leave you and your friends there for Tethys to get you and a full blown war be started?" he asked rhetorically. "Thought so." he concluded. My head was buzzing and I still felt weak but the ambrosia had helped.  
"You should rest up Percy, you have a long journey ahead of you tonight." Apollo said.  
"What day is it?" I asked.  
"June 17th, it's 3 p.m. We should get going by 8." Annabeth answered. I decided to take a little nap. _..a little accident when you fainted.._ pfft. I did not faint. I would like to see him try to summon a water path and then make it rain. I was to tired to argue with myself. I slipped into what probably felt like a coma.

No dream for now. At least no one was trying to get into my head. I woke up and I felt a lot better. I suddenly felt a little home sick. I hadn't seen my mom in a while. I decided to give her a little Iris message. I took a drachma from Grovers pocket and went into this little kitchen and opened the tap of the sink. Water exploded and I threw in my coin.  
"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering."  
"Sally Jackson," I said. "Upper East Side, Manhattan." The mist shimmered and my mom appeared. Her eyes widened in surprise and then a huge smile came across her face.  
"Percy!" She said still smiling.  
"Hey mom." I waved and smiled too.  
"Where are you? Are you safe? I thought you'd be at Camp Half-Blood but Chiron called and said you were on a quest." she started rambling but I had to cut her off.  
"Mom, mom. I'm fine, we're almost done actually. I'm with Grover and Annabeth so I'll be fine. We're in Nevada, and we have to head to the Underworld to protect some box." I didn't think I should say any more. I didn't want her to freak out, the fact that I was going to the Underworld was proabably as much as she could handle.  
"The Underworld? Percy, be safe... There's been something, I've been meaning to tell you, a few weeks ago, your father came..." she paused. "He was telling me what was happening in his realm.. it didn't sound so good." The mist started shimmering.  
"Mom? Im about to loose you! Wait!" I shouted at the mist and ran to Grover.  
I searched him for another drachma.  
"Mmmm, the tins taste good. Do you want some Juniper?" Grover giggled. "Your tickling me!"  
"Come on, Grover! Wake up, I need a coin fast!" I shook him. His eyes popped open in surprise.

"Whaa?" He was confused. I sighed.  
"Never mind, the Iris is gone by now." I mentally said goodbye to my mom. I wanted to hear what my dad had said. Now I'm going to have to wait. Just then Annabeth woke up too.  
"What's going on?" She asked and she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Even with the messy bedhead, her blonde hair still looked amazing. She slung it back in a pony tail and waited for our answer.  
"Oh, right. Uh, I talked with my mom for a few minutes and it faded. I just wanted another coin. But it's gone now and she had some information about my dad. Anyways, I can wait." I stumbled on. I hope she didn't catch my lostness.  
"Oh, sorry about that, I have a few here." She grabbed a few coins from her bag and handed them to me. "I should have given you some."  
"No it's okay, I'll make another call after we finish this thing." I said. We all packed our things and started out for Nevada.


	14. Las Vegas Baby

**Chapter 14**

We followed a series of darkened, empty hallways and then we came to an elevator.  
"Where are we?" I asked.  
"We don't know, he parked his chariot on the top of some roof. We didn't see much from the sun." Annabeth said. I pressed the down button and we waited.  
It was coming from the ground floor... first floor...second floor...third floor...  
"Oh my gods, what floor are we on?" Grover asked.  
"Considering theres no up button.. A high one." I replied. fourty third floor... fourty fourth floor...fourty fitfth floor..._**DING!**_ Finally.. We got in and as soon as we did, it shot us down to the ground level.  
"That was .. fast.."Annabeth stated. We stepped out into an empty, half finished lobby. It was proabably the size of two football fields. It had plastered walls and plastic that was half ripped off, unfinished marble tiles and crumbling posts that sat on the side of each door.  
"What is this dump?" I asked.  
"It looks like this thing has been evacuated for some serious construction issues.." Annabeth said. I prayed we didn't have to listen to her go on and on about the architectural structure of this building. Like always, I was wrong.  
"Why would you even bother to place decayed collumns near an entrance way? That is very dangerous. What if someone was walking in and then all of a sudden, they found themselves under a bunch of debris?" and she continued..  
"They might have wanted to make the ceiling a little more attractive, just because they put baby cupids on the ceiling doesn't mean it's old fashioned." I mentally sighed because if I did out loud, she'd probably turn around and smack me. I could sense Grover was wary, probably because of our empathy link and just because usually when people hang around Annabeth for more then 30 minutes when she's talking about architecture, you tend to get wary and restless. Finally we came to the end of the never ending lobby. There was a double wooden door with mosaic tiles filling the middle and top. They could proabably fit as the gates to Camp Half-Blood right next to Thalia's pine tree. Surprisingly, they were very light.

We stepped out into the daylight. Considering I`ve been sleeping most the day and in a dark room, the light felt like it could be burning my eyes. It reminded me of my trip in the River of Styx, the burning of the telekhines setting me on fire and the blows I`ve recieved from Kronos himself. Once my eyes adjusted, I checked to my right and left just to make sure Annabeth and Grover were still there. I couldn`t believe what I saw. I was starring at three shirtless men... Oh, never mind, they were on a truck passing by. I took a step forward and fell. To my luck, it was probably a sewar. There were rats and bugs, which I am no fan of, and it smelt worse then Smelly Gabe. Did either of them notice I was gone yet? I looked up and saw a bright little circle. Thankfully, there was a ladder I could climb to get up.

Once I got up, Annabeth and Grover were leaning over a balcony and looking left and right and up and down like a bunch of tourists. Thanks for noticing I left guys? I went to join them and started gawking as well.  
"Gosh, Percy, you smell terrible." Annabeth said. Well, isn't that great?  
"Mmm, yeah." I mumbled. "Like cinnamon and flowers.."  
"No Pers, more like sweage and decayed animals." Grover wrinkled his nose.  
"Let's get past my smell.. Where are we?" I tried to switch topics.  
"You should really take a dip in the water.. It's distracting." Grover was now plugging his nose.  
"Well it's not my fault you have an extra sense of smell." I grumbled.  
"Isn't it obvious?" Annabeth said, "What else has Planet Hollywood and the Eiffel tower right next door?"  
"Um.. a map?" I guessed. Then I recieved one of her stop-trying-to-be-funny-Percy looks.  
"Las Vegas baby!" Grover yelled.

We went down to the street and realized we were on Las Vegas Boulevard.  
We passed tons of tourists and we all grew with anticipation, we knew we were close to California. We pulled into the Hard Rock Cafe and got a bite to eat. I ordered a roast beef sandwich with a ceasar salad and a side of cole slaw with fries, I am a guy, so I am aloud to eat like one. Grover ordered an asian flavoured quinoa salad and cole slaw, and Annabeth had a hamburger with fries. We sat there and enjoyed our monster free time while we could. Then, I jinxed it.


	15. Eat Slash Drugs Drool

**Chapter 15**

Annabeth didn't look at ease, so I figured something was going to go wrong anyways. The waitress we had, had shut the cafe down but told us we could stay since we looked young and lost and pretty helpless. Stupid us? Why did we listen to her. Once the last customer was gone, she unleashed on us. Annabeth and I were quick on our feet, but Grover had trouble because he had his fake feet on. Her green snakes and been revealed and she reminded me horribaly of Medusa. Then I remembered that I had fought two of these in the Battle of Olympus. Kampé. Her fangs had fangs.. she was looking more scary then ever. Her hair started spitting poisonous gas and her legs started clawing at Grover, who was still stuck in the booth. Riptide grew heavy and I drew him, Annabeth grabbed her dagger and slashed threw one of her many vipered hairs. I jumped on her backside and slashed Riptide threw one of her arms, she bellowed in pain and Grover started freaking out.  
"Oh GODS! That thing almost took my face off!"  
"Forget about your feet!" Annabeth screeched. Then the Kampé turned to her and pounced. Annabeth's eyes popped wide open and she ran down and jumped over the bar. I was about to help Grover get up, but then I herd a chilling scream. I ran to Annabeth and she was on the floor with tears in her eyes.

"Ah!" was all that came out of her mouth. I've never felt so angry before. When that Minotaur disintegrated my mother, when Polyphemus captured Grover, when that Manticore took Annabeth and when Atlas made her hold up the sky, when Nico blamed me for Bianca's death and when Hermes was mad at Annabeth and was about to send her to smithereens. The rage surged through my veins and I could only see one thing. Annabeth. I raised Riptide and slashed furiously at the monster. She wailed in pain and I skewered her right through the chest. She wailed once more then disintegrated into yellow dust.

Grover came running up with a fork and knife prepared to fight, once he saw the battle was over, his eyes found Annabeth and, I could of sworn he was about to cry. We ran over to Annabeth and I tried to calm her down.  
"Get some ambrosia or nectar." I told Grover.

"I'm on it!" he searched his bag and took out a squished square of ambrosia.  
I fed it to her and a pleasant memory came flooding back. It was my first time at Camp Half-Blood, I was in the infirmary from fighting the Minotaur and Annabeth was there spoon feeding me and wiping off my drool. Now I was feeding her, minus the whole wiping drool part for her.. I snapped back to reality and we tried to help her up. She had a huge cut from the top of her left rib all the way down to the bottom of her right rib. She winced in pain and we set her down.  
"Where's Apollo when you need him?" I asked. So typical, when you need a gods help the most, they don't come through, but when you least want them, oh would you look at that? They're there. That really pissed me off and Annabeth and Grover could sense it.  
"Don't worry- Percy, I'll be okay." Annabeth said gasping from pain every third word. That sounded convincing...  
"I figured something out." she whispered, "If we take a bus, from the bus station, it'll take us 4 hours and 30 minutes to reach California." Even when she's in pain, she still plans ahead. Unbelievable.  
"Okay, well, we'll get you to a train, just ease off for a bit? I don't want your head exploding next." I said with no humor intended, but she laughed anyways.  
"Haha, I remember, when we were on Olympus fighting, and I got hurt, you got all worried and your eyebrows go all scrunched together." at least her memory wasn't gone. I started blushing so I let Grover take care of her while I went to find the nearest bus station.

I really didn't want to leave her alone when she was injured but she would of just sat there and laughed at my blushing.. I wouldn't even call it blushing, I get a little red but it's mostly inside and then I feel awkward, so leaving was the best thing I could do at the moment. I stalked down the street and wondered how easy the normal life must be. I hadn't really taken the time to think about what life was like before being a half-blood. I guess easier then it is now, but I couldn't afford to think like that, especially when we were on a quest. I spotted the nearest bus station about 4 blocks down from the Hard Rock Cafe. I was really paranoid of another monster coming up from behind me, so I kept nervously glancing back.

I ran back to the cafe and gathered our things, we started walking and Annabeth needed help so Grover held the bags and I supported her. I could just hear Grovers thoughts.  
_Hehe, Percy and Annabeth.. How cute... She needs help... he must be blushing so baaaaaaahd._

I rolled my eyes, physcially and mentally. We had 2 more blocks to go till the bus station and I kept turning around to see if any monsters were after us. The ambrosia was wearing off of Annabeth and she was still in pain, so we stopped by a Drugestore and picked up some stronger perscription that was said to numb her pain.  
Two things resulted in this: 1) She felt absolutely nothing. 2) She felt absolutely nothing.. no pain, no emotion, more specifically, no guilt.. or when to stop. I bet this is what it would be like to see Annabeth drunk or high.  
"Hey Percy, last year, you never told me what you saw in the River of Styx, you were going to but then your cute eyebrow scrunching made me laugh and then you blushed. So what was it?" Oh boy. Grover was loving every single minute of this.  
"Uh, it was nothing." I said, trying really hard not to blush. She giggled, which was a rare sign.  
"Oh Percy. Yeah right!" She teased me for the whole 30 minutes. Then we got to the bus station and she was starting to fall asleep. We bought tickets to California and we got on the bus. Bad new alert. There were only 2 seats left, and they weren't even near each other. I set Annabeth down on one near an old lady reading the newspaper and Grover sat down near the back. I remained standing. The bus driver told me I had to sit down.  
"There are no more seat." I explained.  
"Then, find something to sit on or get off." someone missed their mid afternoon doughnut. I took a seat on the edge of Annabeths chair, squishing the old lady. The bus driver grunted and set the engine to life. For four hours I'd have to sit like this.. Annabeths head kept bobbing up and down, I was afriad her neck would snap or something, so I let her head rest of my shoulder instead of the old ladies back. She must have been relieved because she turned to me and thanked me.

"What a nice boy! How cute are you two." I was surprised she didn't go for my cheeks.

Long way to go and Grover was looking antsy. Annabeth was drooling and I was trying not to pee myself with laughter.


	16. Kissed By An Angel

**Chapter 16**

I recieved werid looks from the passengers on board telling me to shut up and stop laughing. Grover was sending me the same look but eventually he cracked up too. I'd never thought I'd live to see the day when we switch roles. Of course I never would have Annabeths brains or wisdom, but I guess I'm contagious. On that note, I wonder what Athena would say about us. Does she still "not approve of our relationship"? Had Athena told Annabeth that? If she hadn't but will, would it change Annabeths mind about me? I know I'm no Luke. He was good looking, strong, brave, courageous, smart, he knew her so well. I only seem to get her angry. I wonder, if Luke was still alive, who would she have chosen? I had so many questions but I was too afriad to ask her. Just thinking about Annabeth being with anyone other than me got me mad. I decided to not think about that and take a little nap.

I leaned my head on Annabeth's and fell asleep instantly. In my dream, I was in an empty blue room. I couldn`t tell the ceiling from the floor and the walls from the other walls. In the middle sat a throne, in the throne was my father. Poseidon. I was so happy to see him yet I couldn't move. In the blink of an eye, he was infront of me. Smiling. That warm fuzzy smile of a memory I had of him.  
"Percy, I am not here to help you with your quest to the Underworld. I feel responsible for not being able to help you with normal issues a young man like yourself might have." he paused. I had no idea where he was going with this, but I couldn't speak. I was just so happy to see him.  
"I see you have fancied Athena's daughter. Even though the blood between Athena and I is bad, it doesn't mean that all her daughters are the same. She has a good and pure heart, like her mother. She is a good match for you Percy. The reason Athena and I didn't get along, was because she was such a threat, a great match for me, we both denied and ended in a fued. Don't let that happen Percy. If you have questions all you need to do it ask."  
The dream faded and it switched into a black room, so much different from te bright blues of the ocean. I didn't see anything but shadows of something I couldn't make out. I smelt the smell of death, and decayed corpses, I felt cold and dark, I tasted what I smelt and I herd a voice. It was deep and dark, thrilling, it was fimiliar and it didn't bring back such a good memory.

"Son of the Sea god. Bring the pithos to saftey in the Underworld. Charon will be awaiting you in the DOA. Be no later then June 19th." then the voice, that must have been Hades, dissolved into nothing but blackness.

I woke up startled and I must have woken Annabeth up too since I wasn't sitting anymore. She looked up at me with her wide gray eyes in confusion.  
"Ah, sorry. If I woke you. Dream." I mumbled on and on until I decided to shut up. Grover was looking at me with an I-Told-You-So look, which I had no idea why he was giving me it. I looked outside and saw a lake, I inhaled and the dream came rushing back to me. I had a wave of sadness come over me. I smelt the salt water and it reminded me of my dad. I wish I could have seen him like a normal teenage boy would of. Even though I didn't know him much, I still managed to miss him. The voice intercom came on over the bus annoucing we had 1 hour left till we would reach California.

For the remaining hour, Grover slept and I gathered the nerves to ask Annabeth some questions. She starred at me while she waited for something to come out of my open mouth.  
"So.. have you talked to your mom recently?" I asked. Dumb question, and touchy subject, I would have to go about this a little more sensitively.  
"Once or twice maybe, why are you asking?" She replied.  
"Oh, just wondering... what did she say?"  
"She gave me some adivce, and just motherly things." she blushed. Aha, there is something she told her..  
"Yeah, the gods seem to be more parent like now then ever."  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
"Just then, when I woke up, I had a dream. My father came to me and told me he wanted to give me more teenage to father adivce. So he did." yep, it sounded as awkward as I thought it would.  
"What type of adivce?" she pressed,  
"Mmm, fatherly advice?" Hopefully she'd take that as an answer.  
"Mhmm, fatherly advice being with...?" I sighed.

"If you don't want to tell me, I can always assume." she said. Like pressuring me would give her the answers she wanted.  
"Just some girl advice." the pressuring worked. I bet if she wasn't a demigod, she'd be someone who gets into your head. She was good at it.  
"Oh really? Who about?" I could see a smile creeping up the side of her lips.  
"You." I was having a momentaria of pure adrenaline and guts. I was going to ask her everything.  
"What did he say about me?" she asked curious now.  
"Well, he said you were just like you mother, good and pure hearted. A threat to Poseidon kids because you were too good and a perfect match, but my dad and your mom let the fighting get to them and now they are what they are. He also told me to not let that happen with you. I guess he was trying to answer all the questions in my head.." I decided to stop before I said something about Luke and make her cry.  
"What questions did you have?" she asked. I decided to go for it.  
"I don't want to hurt your feelings or anything, but, why me? Why do you like me? I'm no Luke... besides your mother doesn't approve anyways..." it felt so good to let it all out. Now it was time to see her reaction. Nothing. She was like a stone. I waited for what seemed like forever.  
"If you didn't know already, your mom told me she didn't approve of our relationship, and I was curious, if you had known that, would it have changed your mind about me.. and if Luke was still... alive.." I had to push the words out of me now.

"Would you have still chosen me?" I felt like a jerk instantly, and wished I could have taken all that back. I wanted to slam my head against Grovers horns and hope that I bleed to death.. I probably made her feel guilty or sad or something. I'm a terrible person. Then the most lest expected thing happened. She kissed me. Right on the lips, and suddenly, I wasn't feeling like such a bad person anymore. I could feel my cheeks getting red because everyone was probably starring and I could hear Grover.

_OH LA LAAA, Percy and Annabeth, In a bus, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_

At the moment, I really didn't care. Then she pulled away and said;

"I chose you because your you. Your strong, brave and caring, your everything that Luke was and more. I already knew my mother didn't approve of you. If he were alive today, I still would have picked you." with that, I smiled the biggest, brightest smile I think I've ever smiled and she laughed. These are the moments I will remember for my whole life.


	17. Do Not Mess With My Girlfriend

**Chapter 17  
**

We got off the bus at Sant Monica Peir. It looked the exact same as it had the first time I had come. Looks like a dream but smells worse than that sweage whole I feel in earlier today, which I still smell like. It was almost night fall and the sun was setting. Just like the first time. I went to the turf of the water and breathed in the salty water. Annabeth and Grover must have remembered what was going to happen next, so they sat down on the sand and they watched me go in. I kept going until my head was under. Still murky and dirty. I went until I was about 30 feet under. I settled down at the bottom and prayed that I wouldn't have to fight Ares once I got back up. Just then it dawned on me that, we didn't have anyway to get out of the Underworld if things went badly. I'll admit, I did panick a little but the water calmed me down and then a cold wave swept through. I was hoping that Nereid would appear again and give me three white escape pearls. No such thing happend. I took one more deep breath of the salt water and shot up to the turf. I came out dry as usual and they both looked at me as if this was completely normal. Which I guess it is in our case.

"Lets head to West Hollywood." Annabeth said. We travelled west and the sunrise fell over L.A. The strips light up the skies and our path. We passed gangsters and hobos. My luck thought it would be funny to delay us even more. A huge tidal wave came in over and flooded the streets. I herd the laugh and the chill ran down my back. We ran into the nearest alley where we were acquaintanced with our old gang buddies. This time there were more then 6, 10 at least. Or from what I could count. They seemed to remember us too.  
"Oh! Look who it is!" The leader said. He was the only one I remembered and now he was much older. He had a beard and an ugly scar that ran from his mouth to his cheek, which odly remindedme of the joker in batman.  
"Come on now, we don't want any trouble." Grover tried reasoning. It was rather we face the wrath of Tethys or face a few mortal bums. We chose the bums.  
"Well, someones gotten prettier since the last time we met." he directed the line to Annabeth.  
"Oh please, the only women you can get is your mother." she replied hastily. I smiled because I was happy she could stick up for herself. Smiling wasn't such a good idea.  
"Hey punk, your smiling now huh? Wait till you get a cut so bad your gonna be wishing you were dead!" He was angry now. I couldn't stop smiling. I herd Grover whispering to me to shut up and back down. It took all of my effort but I did. Maybe he wouldn't hurt us, or attempt to anyways, if I kept my mouth shut. I didn't want Annabeth getting any more hurt then she already was.  
"Yeah, that's what I thought kid." he took a step closer to us. Then it hit me, he was drunk. I`ve smelt that smell one to many times, while Gabe held his poker tournaments, sometimes he was far passed drunk. From experience drunk people did bad things and were usually stronger.  
"As for you." he took another stumble closer and looked at Annabeth.  
"You should come with us." he slurred his s's and for the first time in a long time, I saw fear in Annabeth's eyes. I jumped in front of her and opened my mouth for the first time.  
"Hey ugly, shes off limits." I tried to sound frightning but I was just as scared as Annabeth was. I didn't know how to fight mortals. I couldn't use Riptide and it just didn't feel right. If he was threatening Annabeth, I would do it.  
"Oh, how cute. You got yourself a little girlfriend?" he was starting to get me mad. Annabeth clutched onto my arm probably trying to tell me to stop. He popped open his switch blade and started coming at me.  
"We'll I guess were gonna have to fight for her." he stammered and swayed back and forth.  
"Well, this shouldn't be to hard." I underestimated him. He stabbed with his blade and I back up into Annabeth, forgetting she was behind me knocking her over. I turned around and I hoped she was okay.  
"Sorry." I took her hand and helped her up, but I felt a sudden sharp pain shoot through my right side and I got all dizzy. I took a blow to the head and ended up beside Annabeth on the floor, dazed. Grover looked like he was about to drop pellets. He took out a can and got prepared to fight. Or so I thought, he started chewing it and then kicked off his fake feet and went all goat on them. He kicked them in the head, flew them backwards until there were only 4 left.  
"Holy shit!" The biggest guy said.  
"Yeah! That's right! Don't mess with Grover! Cause I'm a wild beast!" he taunted them. I rolled to the side and got to my feet, so did Annabeth. She drew her dagger and was in her fighting stance. I felt a wave of depression flow through my body.  
"Whoa." I remarked.  
"I felt that too, must be close." Annabeth said.  
"This is not good for saytrs! I really don't like that place!" Grover started to panick and then our most valuable weapon, started chewing on cans. The four guys advanced on us, three going for Annabeth and the leader on me.  
"We're gonna get your girlfriend." he pushed me farther away from Annabeth with each step. She got ready but I could still tell she was scared. Anger pulsed through my veins and my adrenaline started flowing. ADHD was no longer a bad thing. I took a few shakey steps towards him and delivered a punch straight to his nose.  
"Gah!" he fell back and his nose started bleeding,  
"Oh, your a dirty fighter." he realized what he was up against, sized up and came at me head on. He lunged with the blade but I side stepped and he fell forward. I grabbed his head and tried throwing him as far away as possible. His feet never left the ground. He was probably 200 pounds, he stumbled towards Annabeth and grabbed her from behind.  
"Grover!" I yelled for him to come. He was freaking out near a tree, but he got his pipes and started playing a calming tune. The wind picked up and nearly sent us on our butts. Annabeth screamed and dropped her dagger. I pushed against the wind and tried to get to Annabeth. The other three guys retreated into the valley and the water started creeping up behind us. Grover started playing frantically and started going white. It didn't take him long to pass out.  
As if this day wasn't going wrong enough, the leader started retreated with Annabeth! I was not going to let that happen. I ran after him and charged. He put Annabeth in front of him so I had to stop my charge. I got him backed up against a wall but then he put the knife to Annabeth's throat. I have no idea what happened next but the waves hit us and I could only think about that guy who needed to be taught a lesson. The water exploded and circled around him forming a hurricane. He screamed and the water started turning a faint red. Annabeth was caught in the middle but I knew it wasn't hurting her. I threw the hurricane, along with the leader, into the ocean for the fish to deal with. Annabeth was left standing in the middle of where the hurricane had been, drenched in water. She was starring at me in shock and little tears forming from her eyes, or at least I thought that's what it was. I ran towards her and pulled her into my arms. She sobbed and I really wanted to kill that guy.

I made Annabeth sit down on a box and waited until she stopped crying. It took a few minutes. Grover came around and propped right up into ninja mode, or goat mode.  
"What happened? Is she okay?" he asked,  
"Yeah, she's gonna be alright." I answered the most important question.  
"I guess that wasn't Tethys"  
"Nope, how did you get rid of them?" Grover asked.  
"The others retreated but the other guy, had to get blown away by my hurricane." I hope he drowns. Or gets eating by sharks.  
"So I guess that water was your dad sending it?" Grover brought up my hopes.  
"I hope so, I really do." It would be nice to know he helped me save Annabeth. I starred at her and wondered if she'd ever be okay. She tends to remember things that happen and they scar her. I helped her up and we all started walking again. It's better to leave before the thugs came back looking for their boss.


	18. Sometimes, All You Need Is A Little Push

**Chapter 18**

We walked past Crusty's Water Bed Palace, we knew better then to go in there again. I wonder if he had reformed by now. I didn't dare look through the window. Neither did Grover or Annabeth. In one more block we would come to the studio doors of DOA. Death On Arrival. Pleasant. It took us about 10 minutes and then we finally came to the doors. The golden DOA was still the exact same. Grover took a few gulps, Annabeth took a deep breath and I held mine. I pushed open the door and the lobby was packed. Probably with more people then the last time. Charon sat behind the desk, his eyes didn't even shift when we entered.  
"What if he doesn't let us in? We have no reference, no nothing." Grover said  
"Don't worry, I'll just show him the box and it'll all be good." yeah, that sounded convincing. We walked up to the desk and I put 3 golden drachma's on his desk. He finally peered at us from the book he was reading.  
"What brings you to the Underworld? Are you dead?" his questions were not surprising.  
"No, we've come as a favour to the gods. We have Pandora's Pithos, we were sent to hide it with Hades. We need to get there before the 19th." I explained our whole story and he didn't seem convinced.  
"Weren't you the exact same people that came here a few years ago? The lightning theif?" he practically spat the words at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes.  
"If your going to give us trouble about getting in, I can just call Nico Di Angelo to get us in, he's a friend." that worked. He grabbed his keys and told everyone not to move. He pressed the elevator for us and brought us right down to the Underworld.

We sat in the river and we were transported to the Walls of Erebos. Annabeth's eyes lit up with excitement when she was Cerberus. She took out a huge red ball from her bag and ran up to it. She greeted it and started throwing the ball. I thought it was weird but, if it made her happy, it made me happy too. We got passed the security pretty easily once I explained the story about 10 times. Then we started making our way to the Palace of Hades. We had to pass the Fields of Asphodel. The never ending Kansas wheat field, as Grover had told me the first time. The black grass was really depressing me, so I looked ahead to Elysium. Isle of the Blest would hold all the heros in life, Annabeth and Grover deserved to go there when they're time came. Then I saw the Three Furies sitting in a tree. I shuddered at the thought that they tried to kill me, more than once. As we got closer to Hades Palace, Grover got more and more anxious.  
"Stayr's are not supposed to be underground, they are supposed to be in the wild, with nature, in _happy_ places. Not near the pits of Tartarus where I almost got sent too!" I couldn't blame Grover for panicking, the closer we got to Hades, the closer we got to Tartarus. He'd once been dragged down there and he was terrified now. I thought about what Nico had said to me in my dream and prayed that I wouldn't mind, what ever it was I had to do, to much.

We reached the doors of Hades. Annabeth hadn't said a single word the whole way. She must still be shaken up from the alley. The _1000 Ways To Die_ doors, didn't help ease any of us. I entered and there we met Hades.  
"Percy Jackson. I don't have much time for this so let's make it quick." Hades rushed us into his throne room and sat us down near his, ever so friendly dogs..  
"You've made it. Now you have to hide Pandora's Pithos. Whether you like it or not, you must go to where I am about to send you." I was not liking the sound of this. Nico had been right. Hades wouldn't even have to kill me, if I failed wherever he was sending me, his job would be done.  
"Um, where?" I asked. I got a gut wrenching feeling in my stomach,  
"Tartarus."

"Whoa! Your not really sending Percy down there just to hide Pandora's Pithos?" Annabeth was worried. How cute.  
"Don't worry, he may make it out alive." Hades said with unusual happiness. Although, I guess it wasnt unusual to see the lord of the dead smile at someones bad chances.  
"So what do I have to do exactly?" I asked.  
"You must go to the very entrance of Tartarus, deep enough so you can see nothing but blackness and put Pandora's Pithos safely at the bottom. No worries there are no awaken monsters in there. For now, unless you hurry up." Hades threatened.  
"Why can't he just throw it in there?" Grover asked nervously.  
"Because tossing ceramic tile 1000 feet below ground would cause it to break, goat." He said sarcastically. That shut Grover up.  
"Fine, let's do this and get over with it. Under one condition." I hoped he would accept them.  
"Well aren't you filled with those Jackson?" last time I was here I made him keep several promises, but I learned the hard way that he had to swear on the River of Styx.  
"if I do this, I want Grover and Annabeth to be able to leave safely from the Underworld. I want you to keep this thing safe and protect it with your life."  
I paused so he could think about what I was asking.  
"Anything else?"  
"No, but you have to swear it on the River of Styx."  
"I swear on the River of Styx to obey your wishes once you follow through on mine." Hades swore. That was good enough for me, as soon as I got the box into the pit, they were home free. I wondered if I should have added in something about my saftey, but Grover's and Annabeth's were more important.  
"It's a deal then." I said,  
"Not quite.. do you Percy Jackson, swear on the River of Styx to do my biding?" Hades just had to add that, not like I wasn't going to do it. We would never have made it out alive.  
"I swear on the River of Styx to do your biding." I concluded and held my hand up like an oath. No idea why, but I did.

Hades walked us down to the side of his palace and lead us to an enclosed cave. He opened the doors, which made a horrible squeaking sound, then put his hand out as if to say "Ladies first". We all went in, which I was a little curious about, then I herd hissing come from every single direction. It was dark, I couldn't even see Annabeth's face anymore. I drew Riptide to get some light, but even that didn't work.  
"There is no light in here, Jackson." Hades hummed,  
"If you look in front of you about 100 meters, you will see a redish, darker spot on the ground, no?"  
"Yes. I see it." I said,  
"Good, that is the mouth of Tartarus. Now jump." I starred at him, or what I thought was him, in shock.  
"What?" Grover and Annabeth must have been having the same thought, because we all said it at the same time. Talk about empathy link.  
"Don't worry, godling. There are ledges about every 10 feet. They're are about 100 ledges but we have time now that you are here and have met my deadline." Hades said with a smirk,  
"100 ledges! That's 1000 feet below! He wont have enough oxygen to survive! Even 1 drop from a ledge could be enough for him to break something! He's still human!" Annabeth rattled on and on about my saftey but I really wish she would have left it at that, or else what happened next wouldn't have happened.

I was grabbed by, gods know what, and was pushed down the pit. I landed with a huge thud. Pain rippled threw my ankles, wrists, knees, back and neck. I could of sworn I was dead until I herd Annabeth and Grover screaming.  
"PERCY! You monster!" Annabeth shouted,  
"Percy! Are you alright?" Grover shouted down the pit. I tried to move my neck but I was in to much pain. I had landed on my stomach and from what I'm guessing the third or so ledge. 30 feet down, 970 feet to go. I would pretty much have to fall double of me to get down one ledge. Then something fell and hit me in the back of the head. Cause things falling on me, is exactly what I need right now.  
"Eat the ambrosia!" Grover yelled from above. Thank Grover, I tried to grab the ambrosia and unwrap it, which was very painful. I shoved half the bar in my mouth and waited to feel the general oomph. It surged through my, aligning my spine, fixing my neck and giving me the strenght to jump on.  
"I'm good, thanks!" I yelled back up. Then I saw Grover and Annabeth peering down. Last thing I want, is for one of them to be leaning to close to the edge and Hades "accidentally" pushing them down.  
"Stay away from the edges!" I called out. I jumped down 2 ledges at a time, the ambrosia had given me more adrenaline then I had had this whole quest.  
I must have passed at least 40 ledges because I could barley see the top anymore. I herd some sounds I wish to never hear again in my life time, then I herd the whispers. I herd something that sounded whispy and fragile, like it was trying to get inside my head. It reminded me of my dream, it made me jump faster and faster, wanting to get to the bottom and be able to sprint back up. Even though I knew terrible monsters would be waiting me at the bottom, I planned to get to the 98th and then just drop the box. I wrapped it up in bubble wrap so hopefully it would hold a 20 feet fall..

I had no idea how much time had passed. It felt like I had been jumping for hours, I was getting restless but I could sense I was getting closer to the bottom of the pit. 90th ledge, I assumed. 8 more to go and I'm home free. Once I got to the 98th, I planned to drop it gently, or as gently as you could drop something 20 feet, and then I stopped. I took out the box and got as low as I could. Something inside me was telling to chuck the thing and bound out of there like a wild beast. I dropped it and waited to hear that it didn't shatter or something. _THUD_! Good, it landed without breaking. I climbed up about 3 ledges before I collapsed. Getting down was much easier than climbing up. I didn't just have to fall now, I had to use my rock climbing skills and hoist myself onto a ledge. Not to mention that it being completely dark didn't help. I layed down and just listened. I herd some creepy things, whispers, croaks, then I herd snoring. I prayed it was Grover and not some monster who was going to wake up as soon as I moved. I looked up and squinted, I saw nothing. Maybe I should just lay down here forever. The quest is pretty much complete, Grover and Annabeth are free to go, so why not? Annabeth and Grover would never leave without me. I fought with myself, but in the end I decided to keep going. I had the best saytr ever, and the best girlfriend ever, waiting for me up there. That was enough to keep me going.


	19. I Swallow Some Spit

**Chapter 19**

I was starting to see light. I started hearing other things then monsters. I started feeling alive, until I felt something cold and slimy swip my back. I turned around and met 7 pairs of eyes. Oh look who it was... it seemed like my friends remembered me. As if on cue, a little puff of fire came out one of the mouths. From what I could see, it was my many headed friend the Hydra. I started slowly climbing up, but Riptide kept getting heavier and heavier. I was afraid it was going to pull my pants down all the way, not like anyone would of saw me, but I dropped to the closest ledge anyways. I took Riptide out and uncapped it. I had absouletly no idea what to do. I couldn't chop it's head(s) off, and I had no Medusa head. I capped Riptide and put it between my mouth then started climbing again. I kept getting hot fiery breath just waiting to chew on my flesh. I climbed maybe about 5 ledges when my arms and legs started to burn with exhaustion. I had to keep going, no matter how much fire they threw my way. I almost got seared by the middle headed one, unfortunately the creature beside me, wasn't spared. I think they finally saw that the fire wasn't going to work, so they started biting me. I saw more light now, and had about 20 ledges to go. I was climbing and jumping so fast, I just needed to get out. I turned around to see how far ahead I had gotten, apparently not so far. My hesitation made me pay, the hydra just about ripped my leg off. It jumped up and bite my leg, trying to drag me back down to the bottom. I screamed in pain and tried to kick free but I was no match for the Hydra. I guess it got smarter since the last time I had seen it and decided to go for the fire now. I just remembered about the wrist watch Tyson had given me. I reached into my bag and pulled it out, snapped it on and pressed the head. The full shield expanded just as the Hydra blew it's poisonous fire. The shield worked perfectly. I sent up a thanks to Tyson. I shield-butted the Hydra who was using my leg as a chew toy, and shot up a few more ledges. I was in so much pain I could barely stand up right, let alone see anything. I herd a few noises from about and then I herd shouting.  
"PERCY! What's happening! Are you alright?" it was the voice I thought I'd never hear again, Annabeth. I couldn't talk so all that came out was,  
"Euugh." that probably made her panick even more so I tried to form words. I tried telling her that the Hydra had bitten my leg and was trying to drag me to the pits again but, of coruse what I said, didn't sound anything like it.  
"Fire leg pit, energy." I don't know what was falling from the top, but it landed on my face. It was warm and wet and it strengthened me.  
"Percy! I don't understand! Are you okay?" Annabeth sounded in tears. Another drop of moisture hit me in the eye. I was stunned but it made me see clear and then another one fell, it hit my cheek and it trickled into my mouth. Salt? Salty water... tears.. Annabeth's crying? More droplets came and hit my forehead. I tried to stay in the tear's line of aiming so I could keep on climbing and try to numb out the pain in my leg.

I had about 5 ledges left to get up and I didn't have a Hydra stalking me anymore. More water fell and I got another in my mouth. This one didn't taste salty. Maybe they were pouring water now? I herd something that sounded awful. Kind of like Grovers reed pipes. Don't ever tell him I said that. I had two more to go and then the awful sound was really loud. What do you know? It was Grover's reed pipes. I saw Annabeth and Grover and they sprung to their feet and helped me over the last ledge. I was soaked in tears and sweat. I collapsed at their feet and they dragged me over to saftey.  
"Oh Pers! Your alright!" Grover said happily, he gave me a hug and then recoiled away from me.  
"Ehh, you smell terrible.." he paused, "I'm just gonna stand.. over there." he blushed and then left. I recieved another hug from Annabeth. When she let go I didn't.  
"Thank you," I told her,  
"For what?"  
"Your tears saved my life." I bet she was a little confused now, I let her go and she looked at me.  
"How? How did you even know I was crying?" she started poking at her red puffy eyes and started blushing.  
"After I talked to you, on my way up, I herd like, sobbing sounds and then I felt a droplet of water hit my face, I got one in my mouth too." I said, blushing myself, "it was salty and I knew it could only be a tear since, there isn't any water near by, then the water gave me strength and it numbed the pain from the Hydra... but then I felt cold and non salty water.. what was that?" I asked.

Her eyes opened really wide and she glanced over at Grover. Then she burst out laughing. Grover played his reed pipes louder and then I noticed... little wet balls of spit came flying off of Grover's reed pipes when he played.  
"Oh Percy." Annabeth said still laughing. Ew. I horked up a wad of mucus and spit. I most definitely wanted Grover spit in my mouth.. Annabth hugged me one last time and then she checked out my leg. I ate the last piece of ambrosia I had from Tartarus and I felt better instantly.

Hades came in with Nico on his flanks. Nico looked pretty happy to see us, but Hades... not so much. He was probably disappointed to see me alive still.  
"Percy! Annabeth! Grover!" Nico greeted and gave everyone a huge smile.  
"Hey." We all said.

"Enough small talk." Hades started, "you've made it, it's safe, now leave. I will notify the gods that it has been taken care of." He turned around and was about to leave. Just when I thought he was done, he turned around and I wil never forget these words.  
"Thank you, Percy Jackson." Hades said and disappeared. A big smile came across my face. Even though I almost died, twice, it was worth it! Nico came and an old friend came in with him too. I felt another twinge of happiness as Mrs. O'Leary came bounding in with her tounge hanging out, drenching me, again. She licked me and nudged me with her nose.  
"Mrs. O'Leary! I've missed you girl!" I patted her nose and so did Annabeth. As soon as Grover saw her, he came running and they reunited.  
"Look Percy, I thought you might want to get out of here as fast as possible, so I thought Mrs. O'Leary could help you guys shadow travel?" Nico said.  
"Thanks! That would be great. I do want to get out of here, no offence." I tried not to get to ahead of myself, but I climbed on Mrs. O'Leary right away.  
"Haha, no problem Percy, I owed you anyways. You remember what I taught you?" he laughed.  
"Yep." I helped Annabeth up, and then Grover. Annabeth and Grover had never shadow travelled before, so this should be fun.  
"Hold on tight guys, it's a really rush." they both did what I told them, Annabeth hugged my waist and Grover kissed the ground good-bye and held on to Annabeth for dear life.

The last time I shadow travelled, my face just about came off. The same thing happened this time, except I was so happy, I couldn't keep my mouth shut, and caught a nice collection of bugs. I was laughing so hard I thought I would fall right off, but Annabeth's grip and the way she nuzzled her head into my neck made me hold on. Grover tried to say something but all I herd

"Going...TOO... Fast... Percy!... Throw...up!" I seriously hope he didn't throw up on us. Soon enough we were back in New York.  
"Woah!" I said as I tried to help Grover down, I've never seen him so happy to see the ground. I helped Annabeth down and she gave me a huge smile, like she was a kid who had just went on her first rollercoaster and managed not to throw up. We were only one block away from my apartment.  
"Guys, wanna go see me mom?" I asked. I didn't need to wait for an answer, we were all sprinting towards my house. We got there in less then 10 minutes. We ran up the stairs not bothering to wait for the elevator and rapped on the front door. Paul my step father opened.  
"Percy!" He said, and shook my hand.  
"Hey Paul!" I gave him a hug isntead. He was no Poseidon, but he made my mom happy and was a pretty cool guy.  
"Is my mom home?" I asked.  
"Yeah, shes in the living room." he showed us in to the living room and greeted Grover and Annabeth. When I saw my mom, tears started stinging my eyes and she jumped to her feet, already in tears, and pulled me into the biggest hug ever.  
"Percy! I'm so glad your home! Your safe! How was the quest?" my mom asked a bunch of questions and barely took any breaths.  
"Mom," I chidded, "I've missed you so much, I'm good and it was possible because of Annabeth .. and Grover." in comes the blushing. Grover cleared his throat and gave me his... I-Played-The-Pipes-For-You look. I loved Grover. I loved my mom and Paul. I loved pretty much everything at this point. Most of all, I loved Annabeth. She was there for every step, she even saved my life. I couldn't be here today without either of them. A wave of relief washed over my moms face, and I was happy to see her big grin.  
"I'm so glad! You must be starving. My poor baby." She ran her fingers through my hair just like she did when I was a little boy, and took me to the kitchen.  
"Starving." I said, "got any tin cans or something for Grover?" my mom took that as a normal question, which I was glad I could do, she couldn't get them fast enough.  
"Thanks " Grover smiled and sat down to eat.. or chew?  
"Now, I can make you guys some blue pancakes?" my mom offered.  
"Yeah, that's great ." Annabeth said, smiling as well.  
"No need to call me , Sally will do." I didn't know what my mom was trying to hint at but she turned to me and winked. She cooked the pancakes and we told her about our whole quest, as usual, I left out the really dangerous parts and glad at that. We ate to our hearts content and laughed about everything, and I mean everything. It all seemed like a very happy ending, but, it got even better.


	20. Even Men Cry

**Chapter 20**

I saw a light glimmer outside of the window, no one else seemed to notice. I excused myself and went to my bedroom. It was really dark and just the way I had left it. Pretty messy. I closed the door behind me and went to look out the window. I looked up, down, to my sides and nothing was there. Then a cool breeze came in and whipped my hair, it was like my mother wan running her hands through it. I didn't move. I inhaled and smelt fresh, salt water. I felt mist being sprayed on my face and my heart skipped a few beats. I turned around and saw my dad. I stood there like a grinning fool. I wasn't able to move or speak.  
"Percy." My father said and then he smiled. It made me feel so good that I did something to prove myself worthy as a son to him. I couldn't stop smiling. My face was starting to hurt.  
"I am proud of you, son. You have showen me that you are brave, loyal, confident and much much more than I am, in these past few years." Oh, my smile got bigger. He took a few steps towards me, probably worried that I'd explode from happiness. I started laughing.  
"Dad." I was so happy, I started to cry. He took a few more steps towards me and embraced me in a very awkward hug.  
"Percy, you've done very well. I can never ask of you anymore. You've proved everyone that you are a son of mine, and I am so greatful for you." he looked me dead in the eye, all I saw was compassion and love, something I got so rarely from adults. That only made the tears spill more. I had a huge lump in my throat and couldn't get any more words out. He smiled again.  
"I'm glad your happy to see me Percy, you have become a fine young man. You have grown up so much. You are well on your way to having a normal life with Annabeth, yes?" I probably started blushing, because his smile just kept getting bigger, kind of like mine.

"Annabeth is a great match for you Percy, even though things between Athena and I are bad. I applaud your decision one hundred percent. Your mother agrees aswell. She looks well and happy." I thought I almost saw pain or regret in his eyes.  
"She is a very lucky women, and you are a very lucky boy to have her as your mother. Keep watching out for her, and I'll keep watching out for you." he ended with that, and a wink. I closed my eyes and tried to remember him just like that. A cool breeze came and I smelt that divine smell and when I opened my eyes, he was gone.


	21. Almost Had It All

**Chapter 21**

I entered the kitchen again and they all looked at me with bright smiles and hopefully eyes. I'd like to say I was a man and smiled back, but I did the exact opposite. I burst into tears. So many things were rushing through my head. I had so many choices to make. Hell, I never even knew that I'd live past the age of 16. I was still sad on the years I had missed out with my father, but I am happy he at least came to visit. Something told me it wasn't the last time he would either. My mom came to hug me, then Annabeth, then Grover. Even Paul jumped in. I was so happy yet sad and confused. Do I stay year round at Camp Half-Blood, what do I do about Annabeth? What is next for us? Will we still be together next year? Will I still be at camp next year?  
_I guess you'll have to wait and see.  
_A voice whispered in my head, and I knew it was my father. All of my questions had been answered and I remember what I had learned in my first year.  
_"Knowing too much of your future is never a good thing."_

Eventually the tears stopped flooding from my eyes, I could see clearly and everyone seemed to know that I had a visit from my dad.

"What did he say?" My mom asked.  
"He's just proud he said. He's glad your happy mom." I told them the very least of what he said. I didn't want to cry again, maybe I would tell Annabeth the rest later.  
"Well Chiron is probably waiting for us." Annabeth said. That year round camp question started to bother me again. Where ever Annabeth went, I'd go too.  
"Yeah," I wiped my eyes once more and said good-bye to my mother.

"I'll see you again soon mom, I don't exactly know when, but soon." she hugged me and smiled. She understood, which is all I needed.

Argus picked us up at Time Square and drove us back to camp. We were all so tired, we crashed as soon as we hit the soft leather. Annabeth slumped into me, I slumped into Grover and Grover slumped into the door. A nice chain.

I had the best dream of my life. Everyone I loved was there. My dad, my mom, Paul, Annabeth, Grover, Chiron. All of my old friends, Mrs. O'Leary, Nico, Bianca, Thalia, even Clarisse and pretty much everyone from Camp Half-Blood was there. We were all on Olympus in a banquet hall, it looked like a party. Everyone was dressed up and looked amazing. The gods were present, even Hades and it was pretty much like the most dreamed of prom a girl could ever imagen. Clarisse was wearing a dress. Yes, a dress. I never thought I'd live to see the day. The most shocking part was, it was pink! She was dancing a slow dance with Chris. I almost cried when I saw Beckendorf. He was dancing with Silena and they were both smiling. He looked at me and waved. I hope he felt like that in the Elysium. I caught a glimpse of myself in a mirror held by Aphrodite and I was in a tux. Must be some event. I'd never worn one in my life.  
"That suits you well!" Aphrodite said, catching me looking in her mirror. I blushed.  
"Thanks, you look amazing too." she flicked her hair as if she was saying,  
"Well duh." she smiled and walked away. Next up came Grover. He was also wearing a tuxedo, except it was red. It really suit him. He had a flower in his pocket and was holding hands with Juniper. She giggled when he ate the flower.  
"Hey Pers! You look good man! Have you checked out Annabeth?" He teased and went to dance. I wonder where Annabeth was. I was looking for her when I was interupted by Athena herself.  
"Perseus." she smiled. Which was very odd since she hates me.  
"Hi..Athena.." I was honestly afraid to see what she had to say now.  
"Are you looking for my daughter?" She asked coldly.  
"Yes. Yes I am." I decided to grow a pair and face her. Maybe she'd respect me more if I did. She raised her eyebrows at me, feeling a change in the way I held myself.  
"Well, I wanted to congradulate you. Congradulations. Maybe my daughter isn't such a bad match for you after all." She smiled and walked away. Wow. That made me smile a little brighter and stand a whole lot taller. I asked around if anyone had seen Annabeth, but everyone said no. I was getting pretty tired since my confidence was running out. I had a big plan. Hopefully she wouldn't reject it because it did involve a little PDA.. and it would be in front of our parents. I stopped in the middle of the dance floor and something shimmered to my right. I smiled. It could only be one person in the world. In one swift movement. I took of Annabeths cap and dipped her backwards and then-

"PERCY! WAKE UP!" Annabeth was yelling at me and shaking me violently.  
"NOOO! Just one more minute and- UGH, What?" I sat bolt up, and I looked out the window.  
"We're here." she said apologetically.  
"Sorry.." she paused, "I didn't mean to ruin your dream." she blushed and then got out of the car. Home.


	22. I Finally Make My Move

**Chapter 22**

I walked up the hill with Grover on one side and Annabeth on the other. I grabbed her hand and we walked into the saftey of our home.  
"Welcome back Percy! Grover and Annabeth!" Chiron was still the same as ever, in his centaur form and gave us all big hugs. The whole camp was cheering, even Clarisse. She came up to Annabeth and gave her a hug. I was a ltitle shocked.  
"Nice work guys!"  
"Congradulations!"  
"Knew you could do it!" All different compliments were being shouted from every direction, I didn't even know who they were coming from. I was just happy to be back home. Once we settled in, I got to visit my cabin. I took one step in and got tackled.  
"Brother! Your home!" Tyson was squishing me. But I didn't care.  
"Tyson! I've missed you buddy!" I hugged him back as hard as I could. I missed the guy, he was smiling from ear to ear and his eye was swelling up and I was afriad he would flood our cabin so I took him outside.  
"Tell me all about the quest, brother!" He was like a little kid waiting to hear his bed time story and I loved that!  
"Not until you tell me what was happening under there!" I said. We exchanged stories and he told me the dad had gotten rid of Oceanus for a while. I was so happy. The conch horn blew for dinner and I was so ready to send off a portion of my food to my father.

Once we all were sitting down Mr.D stood to make a speech. Surprisingly, he could get up. He looked like he added at least 20 pounds since I saw him last.  
"Settle down now you brats!" Oh boy, this can't get any worse from here. "We have to welcome back Percy Jackson and his friends from the quest to the Underworld." my mouth dropped open. "They have safely returned Pandora's Pithos to Tartarus and the gods on Olympus will be safe for some time! Thank you Percy Jackson and friends." he sat down and zapped Diet Coke out of the air. My mouth was still hanging open and Tyson played with it, opening it and closing it again. I got up and went straight to his table.  
"Sir, you called me my real name, and your thanking me?" I asked in complete, utter shock.  
"Yes my boy, any problem with that? You did my father justice, so I owe you." he was really surprising me..  
"Um, thanks, I guess." I looked a Grover, then Chiron and back to Dionysus. I half bowed, don't know why, and then walked off. I got my food and scrapped more then half of it into the hearth and hoped he liked barbeque because I was about to chow down.

"She is looking." Tyson said, gawking at the Athena table.  
"Shh, big guy, don't make it so obvious." I laughed. I stole a peek over to the Athena table and caught Annabeth looking, she smiled and then everyone at the Athena table started teasing her about old Seaweed Brain over here. I couldn't help but smiling as she turned beat red. After dinner was done, we had a free hour. I thought a lot about Apollo.. I wish I could have thanked him for all that he did on our quest, even when he wasn't aloud. I met up with Grover and Annabeth while Tyson went to play with the water Nereids. The three of us walked to the firework beach and we wouldn't stop smiling the whole way. Everything was so perfect, it felt like nothing could ruin it and I was not afraid to jinx it. Grover and Annabeth sat down in the sand just before the oceans turf. I stood watching the waves slap against the shore. Juniper joined us and sat right beside Grover. He easily put his arms around her and I was suddenly jelous of him. He could so easily pull a move on Juniper without sweating and getting all butterflies in your stomach. Grover excused himself with Juniper and left me and Annabeth alone on the beach on purpose. I mentally cursed Grover.  
_Hey! I'm going to make your dream come true! Pucker up Seaweed Brain!_ I herd Grover belt from here. I wanted to hug him!

I went to sit beside Annabeth and I leaned back. I smiled at the ocean and she looked over my way. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. I walked her to the end of the turf so our feet were in the water. The sun was setting at it was the perfect time. I picked up a seashell and threw it into the water, as soon as it hit the waves, it bubbled up and made a foam heart. Annabeth smile and laughed. I called on 2 Hippocampus' and they came within 30 seconds and outlined the heart. I was still holding Annabeths hand and then mine got all sweaty. I really hope I didn't ruin the moment.  
"So what are you plans for this summer?" I asked.  
"I plan on staying, where ever you are." she said.  
I herd Grover talking to me in my head.  
_Alright Percy, now don't mess this up, or else the whole camp will see._

That didn't add pressure at all... I took a few deep breaths. In and out. My hand got really clamy and Annabeth started looking at me funny. I hope I don't puke.  
_Dad, I need a really big favour, please make this go smoothly and don't make me throw up on her. Thanks._

The prayer worked. The wave of nasuea was gone. I had 100% adrenaline and was ready to make my final move. Be cool.. Like Grover.. You can do this.  
I was pepping myself up and then, just like in my dream. I spun Annabeth so we were face to face, I grabbed the back of her head, dipped her backwards and went for it.  
"YEAH PERCY!" Grover shouted. I thought it was in my mind but apparently it wasn't. The whole camp turned out to be there and were shouting and clapping. I propped Annabeth up right again and she was as white as a ghost. Then she saw everyone and started blushing like mad. I've never seen her this red. The turned back to me and stared at me straight in the eye.  
"I love you, Seaweed Brain." she said.  
"I love you too, Wise One." I grabbed her hand and walked with her into the crowd. Now the party was just beginning.

**THE END**

Thanks for reading.  
Reviews are helpful :D


End file.
